Price Lucifer
Price Lucifer (プライス・ルシファー, Puraisu Rushifaa) is the main antagonist of Highschool DxD: Seven Sins. He is the leader of the Seven Sins, representing the sin of Pride (傲慢, Gouman), and the current Red Dragon Emperor. Appearance Personality Abilities/Equipment Immense Demonic Power: Being an Ultimate-class Devil and a Lucifer, Price is considered one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld, being feared even by a Cadre of Grigori like Penemue. He was able to stand against Mal Beliaruin using his Balance Breaker. He can only increase this power even further thanks to his Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear: Price is user of the Boosted Gear, one of the Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. * Balance Breaker: The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear is Scale Mail that creates a Red Dragon Armour and Price's primary battle form. From this point, Price can boost without the 10-second limit. At the back of his armour, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight, alongside a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms. ** Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames: The Red Dragon Emperor's ultimate finishing move where he spouts out a powerful breath of flames which can incinerate anything that will never go out once ignited. Its area of effect can cover an entire island. Originally only being able to use an incomplete version of the technique, from Volume 7 onwards, Price is able to use it perfectly. ** Penetrate: This allows Price's attacks to hit, to bypass any defensive abilities that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing, even through powerful defensive barriers like Beliaruin's. ** Juggernaut Drive: A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Price is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Price suffered from immense exhaustion. In this form, Price's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. It contains a small cannon within the mouth of the helm that shoots out a laser beam. *** Longinus Smasher: It's the finishing move that is the most powerful attack of the Boosted Gear. A launcher appears from the chest of the form that is capable of shooting a powerful energy beam of immense destructive power. Immense Speed: Price is able to move at incredibly high speeds, being able to keep up with Balance Breaker Tatsuya Shirogane and Balance Breaker Silverage Lucifuge Phenex using his Balance Breaker. Nevertheless, Breakdown the Beast Silverage was able to easily outspeed his Balance Breaker state, but it's stated that his Juggernaut Drive should be able to keep with said Silverage. Flight: Being a Devil, Price can fly using his 8 wings. He can also fly using the jets on his Scale Mail armour. Trivia * His appearance is based on Shogo Kashima from Psycho-Pass. * He was the first character of Seven Sins to be created. Navigation Category:Ionliosite Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Seven Sins Category:Antagonist Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids